Thieves in Battle
by Aura's Dream
Summary: We start off with a dumb but somehow entertaining fight between Squall and Cloud, but later on, it turns out that something terribly went wrong. What would it be? Read to find out! Contains a lot of OOCness, but laughs are guaranteed!


**AN:** Before you read this story. This is my first story, so please don't be too harsh on it. I tried my best to write this story and I'm nervous of what people will think of it. It will contain a lot of OOCness and violence (There's always violence in all Final Fantasy games, right? XD) but most of all...I had a lot of fun in writing this chapter. I think that's the most important part of fanfiction, I believe? Yes? Well, if you like the story, then awesome and thanks for reading!

* * *

Here lies two men fighting at Kefka's tower. A normal fight between Cloud and Squall was usually just a methodical, yet, dumb battle. Do they have what it takes to win a real battle? As the crowd watched the battle, they became quite confused as Cloud jumped into the air with his sword raised high.

"YEEEEEARGHHHHH!" Cloud screamed at the top of his lungs. He was falling down and eyeing up Squall. "I will kick your ass and win!"

Squall took a step aside without even actually putting any effort into that move.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cloud lands on the ground with his sword laying there.

"You seriously need to learn that people can move,"Squall said, giving off negative attitude.

"Shouldn't you fight me back?!" Cloud Cried.

"I would, but it's too easy to win when I'm fighting against you." Squall laughed.

"YOU DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT!"

"I just did."

"YOU SHALL FACE MY ULTIMATE POWER!" Cloud yelled.

"Making out with Sephiroth does not count as your ultimate power."

"No!"

"Neither does pulling Zack out of your butt...gross."

"Would you let me finish what I was going to say?"

"..." Squall aims his gunblade at Cloud. He shot him right on the forehead. "Does that answer your question?"

"YOU BASTARD!" Cloud yelled, "Now you'll have to deal with THIS!" Cloud ran over to Squall, raised his sword high as the sun shines the tip of the sword. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Squall took the hit, but didn't sabotaged him very much. It only scratched him by the top of his forehead to the tip of his nose.

"Good job," Squall said contemptuously. "You hit me for the first time in who knows how long."

"I'm not done with you-" Squall shot Cloud once again, but this time right in the abdomen. "Ow!" He fell to the ground.

Squall was laughing calmly, but for some reason, his laughter seemed contagious to the crowd. He looked over at the crowd, and those people were laughing their butts off.

"C'mon people!" Squall complained, "It wasn't that funny!" He looked over at Cloud, but now he realized why the people were laughing. It wasn't because of his laughter. There was a girl who appeared to be in her late teens. She had brown hair, but most of it was covered by her blue and gray jacket she was wearing. She had this black mini skirt with plenty of little zippers around them. It appears that those were only there for decoration. Her boots were very shiny and well polished. It almost looked as if they were new. They were brown and belted up with black belts. She poked Cloud's head with a stick.

"This is the best thing I've ever done to the best people," the young lady said.

"Uh, ma'am, do you realized that you are in a battle here?"

"Of Course!" She stood up. She was nearly as tall as Squall.

"Then I will kindly ask you to leave," Squall said, saying it as nicely as he could, but failing terribly.

"Geez, way to be an asshole about it." The girl starts to leave the arena. The crowd just stared at the girl as she leaves, but one random person yelled this out.

"FINISH THE GOD DAMNED FIGHT!"

Squall stabbed Cloud with his Gunblade, causing a knockout. The crowd clapped and there was only a few people cheering. It seemed that the battle was disappointing. It didn't seem to surprise Squall, since the crowd has been like this every time there is a fight between him and Cloud. Squall did win the battle but just like what the crowd is now doing, he left the arena.

It was towards night time now and Cloud woke up. It felt a lot of pain on his forhead and his abdomen because of Squall attacking him at those spots.

"Ooh my poor body..." Cloud whined, "Where is everyone?" He sat up with his legs sprawled out. He attempted to poke his stomach, but the pain was so unbearable to the point where he couldn't even poke it. "AHHHH!

He needed to find a place to rest. This was not a good place to stay. He tries to bear through the pain by standing up. He was able to successfully stand up. Now, the next step was to find a place to rest. He just started to walk off while he was currently in pain and continued to search for a safe place to stay at.

* * *

**AN:** Hello everyone! Did you enjoy the first chapter of my first chapter for my first story, right? I think I made a few mistakes here and there for this story, but yeah. If you haven't read before, This will contain a lot of OOCness. Machinima has inspired me to write a story like this. XD If you check out stuff like "Money is the Answer" or "Real Men" Those are really funny. XD

I do **not** own final fantasy, they belong to Square Enix.


End file.
